Girl on Fire
by lges
Summary: - Recueil inspiré du Hunger Games Quote Challenge - Ils se battaient, tout le temps. Ils s'aimaient souvent. Ils étaient amants ; amis ; parents. Ils vivaient simplement. Pairing et personnages divers - les personnages correspondent au dernier OS/Drabble publié - " chaque mot l'a tué alors Blaise colmate avec un bout de tasse, une amante maladive et du sang sur le sol, "
1. Pudding

**Bonjour tout le monde alors voici ce recueil d'OS et de drabbles assez particuliers étant donné que je me suis inspiré des citations de la trilogie Hunger Games pour mes prompts. Par ailleurs si vous avez des pairings à me proposer ou des citations dites le moi ! **

**Rating : K**

**Pairing ou Personnages : Neville Londubat et ses parents**

**Genres : Family**

**Prompt : " Aujourd'hui il a pu manger son pudding tout seul " ( Cette citation se situe dans le tome 3, prononcé par Plutarch à propos du rétablissement de Peeta )**

**Allez bonne lecture ! Je m'attaque au suivant !**

* * *

**Pudding**

Je marche à travers les couloirs trop lumineux du quatrième étage.  
Ma direction : la salle Janus Thickey pour résidents permanents. Je connais chaque dédale et chaque recoin. Quand je croise une infirmière, j'ai l'impression qu'elle hoche la tête vers moi. Sans doute par pitié, nombre est ceux qui pleurent le sort des amants Londubat. Et de leur fils. Moi.  
Que faut-il à ces gens pour satisfaire leurs besoins de malheur, Voldemort est de retour, bientôt ils auront des blessés à brasser et des centaines de gens sur qui larmoyer.  
Pour l'instant je m'occupe de prendre des nouvelles de mes parents et de maudire en silence cet hôpital trop saturé de produits nettoyants et trop glauque malgré la lumière qui jaillit un peu partout. Comme quoi, la lumière peut être aussi dérangeante que l'obscurité. Plus loin, un néon tressaute et laisse la pièce dans une sombre moiteur.  
Je m'approche, je souris. C'est plutôt une grimace où la peur suinte de tous les pores de ma peau. Peur qu'il ne me reconnaissepas, non ce n'est pas ça puisque je sais qu'il ne me reconnaîtrontjamais que cela soit demain ou dans dix ans. La peur qui m'anime est celle de l'absence, du vide dans les yeux de celle qui fut la courageuse Alice, cette inconnue au visage familier dont grand-mère me narre les récits. Peur de la maigreur du visage de mon père qui avait autrefois ce visage si séduisant que seules les photos sont là pour le rappeler, aujourd'hui. J'ai peur de ce bras qu'elle tend près de ma joue, je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche. Je ne veux pas connaitre la sensation de sa main sur ma peau. Je ne veux pas de cette brulure de tristesse, de cette rage bouillonnantequi gonfle ma poitrine. Nos mains s'effleurent tandis qu'elle dépose son papier de chewing-gum. Je le glisse dans ma poche, il rejoindra ses compères dans une petite boîte de fer blanc sous mon lit. Je me dégage rapidement de ce flottement et m'engouffre dans la brèche qu'a créée l'a guerisseuse-en-chef de ce service, Miriam Strout ayant été renvoyée, c'était maintenant une jeune femme de plus ou moins vingt-cinq ans qui souriaient à longueur de journée et dévouée corps et âmes à son métier :  
- « Mr Londubat ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

- « Il va mieux ? Je demande en jetant un regard à mon père. »

- « Frank a fait degrands progrès, n'est ce pas Frank ! s'exclame-elle-en espérant attirer son attention alors qu'il flotte à dix mille mètres au-dessusdes nuages. »  
Mon père ne relève même pas les yeux vers elle, il continue àrêvasser de je-ne-sais-quoi. La jeune femme se rapproche de moi, nullement contrariée par l'absence de réaction de son patient et me murmure sur le ton de la confidence :  
- « Aujourd'hui il a pu manger son pudding tout seul. »  
Ca ne me fait pas sourire, bien au contraire. Voilà à quoi enétaient réduits mes parents : des papiers froissés et des puddings gélatineux. Tout ça suffit à tout le monde mais pas à moi. Je sens remonter en moi, comme une bile acide qui vous dévore la gorge, cette haine envers les Mangemorts. Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange s'impose à moi et je serre le poing un peu trop fort.  
- « Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même, jeune homme »  
Que je ne sois pas quoi . Trop dur ? Elle plaisante, j'espère .  
- « Pas...pas du tout, jamais »  
Je suffoque, ma carapace se brise.  
Je suis faible partout mais il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je dois être fort. Ici, dans cette salle, en leur présence.  
- « Votre grand-mère met trop de pression sur vos épaules, Neville »  
Ce n'est pas faux mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à cette femme qui appuie trop fort son regard contre ma peau, je ne perdrais pas, pas aujourd'hui. Elle attend que je cède, que je me casse pour pouvoir me ramasser en petits morceaux comme ses patients.  
Je sors, brusquement, je m'échappe de cette salle trop petite et de ses relents de crème et de lait qui me donne envie de vomir. J'oublie cette faiblesse qui germe dans mon sang.  
Je bouscule trois personne, un peu plus que lors de ma dernière visite quand j'entends sa voix :  
« Mr Londubat ! Vous avez oublié votre écharpe ! » crie Jane Lawford, la femme qui tout à l'heure avait été mon salut était àprésent ma malédiction.  
Je fais demi-tour et avance à pas lent vers la salle où la guerisseuse-en-chef m'attend, tout sourire.  
Elle me force à retourner les voir. En plus, je suis sûr que je n'ai pas pris d'écharpe pour venir.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai immédiatement pensée au époux Londubat quand j'ai choisi cette phrase. J'espère que ça vous a plu et sinon je suis sincèrement désolé mais je compte me rattraper sur le prochain ^^ N'oubliez pas : un commentaire ; une citation à me donner ; un avis ; une remarque, le bouton Review est là pour vous servir.**

**Merci à vous !**

**Lges**


	2. T'embrasser, te tuer, te ressembler

**Hé voilà ! Mon second OS tout chaud, corrigé et servi sur un plateau rien que pour vous. Celui-ci a été beaucoup plus facile à écrire que le précédent. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews et je me répète n'hésitez pas à m'écrire les phrases ( ou même carrement les morceaux ) de la série de Suzanne Collins que vous voulez que j'utilise. Si vous avez des idées de pairing aussi c'est tout bon !** **Bonne Lecture !**

**Rating : K +**

**Pairing : Blaise/Ginny**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, la citation est de Suzanne Collins et l'univers de J.K Rowling**

**Prompts : " On va vouloir soit te tuer, soit t'embrasser, soit te ressembler. " ( Cette phrase vient du tome 3, elle sort de la bouche du diablement sexy Finnick Odair et est adressée à Katniss ) **

* * *

**L'oubli est fait de haine, d'amour et d'envie****  
**

Ils sont seuls. La bibliothèque est silencieuse. Le monde vide de toutes angoisses, ça c'est ce que l'on pourrait croire, il en est tout autre. Ginny est assise, elle fait le vide dans sa tête, dans son coeur. La guerre frappe aux flans du château qui tangue, tangue, tangue mais reste debout, fidèle. Ginny ne le supporte pas alors elle se bat, elle a rassemblé son armée, elle a fait d'un petit garçon maladroit un leader et d'une fille un peu rêveuse une fille un peu moins seule. Elle ne sait pas qu'il y a un garçon, derrière une étagère, qui l'observe. Elle a sorti ses notes, histoire de faire semblant de travailler même si sa présence ici se résume au simple fait qu'elle cherche un autre silence que celui-ci, malsain, qui longe les murs. Ses cheveux roux se balancent sur son épaule au rythme de ses mouvements de tête.  
« La poudre de cheminette est inventée en 1789 » récite-t-elle avec lassitude.  
Le garçon caché s'agite un peu derrière son armure de livre narrant les premières métamorphoses humaines. Il aimerait bien l'approcher mais si quelqu'un les surprenait, il serait obliger de faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. « Je ne regrette pas assez de choses peut-être ? » ricane-t-il intérieurement. Ginny continue à apprendre ses pavés poussiéreux qui lui font mal aux yeux. Au moins, comme ça elle n'a plus mal au coeur. Le silence se prolonge alors que les minutes s'égrènent, malheureusement, elle a conscience que ce moment de répit sera bientôt terminé et qu'elle devra rejoindre Parvati et Neville pour la préparation de la prochaine action nocturne de l'AD. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir agir mais est-ce suffisant alors que Harry, Ron et Hermioneparcourent l'Angleterre de long en large afin de pouvoir stopper Voldemort ? Subitement Ginny explose en sanglots, elle est si fatiguée, si lasse de cette guerre qui met à vif tous ses nerfs.

* * *

Le garçon ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, il se contente de la regarder pleurer son soûl. Elle pleure, d'autres boivent et certains disparaissent dans des recoins où personne ne peut les retenir. Il ricane, encore un peu car depuis le début il ne fait que ça, celas'applique tout à fait à la situation : Daphne boit, Ginny pleure et Millicent se perd.  
La rousse a cessé son apitoyant et reprend son labeur en prenant garde de ne pas tacher les manuscrits avec ses larmes orphelines. Elle ingurgite les mots comme les désespérés qui plongent le nez dans une bouteille. Elle titube sous l'assaut des lettres qui s'impriment dans son crâne et finit par se lever, repue,tout engourdie. À pas lourd, elle repose ses grimoires et tourne presque jusqu'au rayon où son observateur l'attend. Elle s'arrêteun peu avant.  
Au moment de quitter les lieux, ses pieds deviennent aussi lourds que du plomb et Ginny pousse un grognement pour que ses jambes aient le bon vouloir de continuer à avancer. Elle n'a pas encore contourné deux tables que la voix l'interpelle :  
- « Tu t'es trompée » affirme-t-il  
Elle se retourne et le fixe, abasourdie de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.  
- « Pardon Zabini, tu disais ? » demande-t-elle sarcastiquement

- « La poudre de cheminette a été inventée en 1779 par un alchimiste Écossais et pas Irlandais »  
Elle ne réfute pas, après toute l'erreur est humaine, mais elle se rapproche du Serpentard, elle a quelques questions à lui poser. Il le sait et il attend patiemment qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Sa démarche est tremblante mais déterminée et il devine qu'elle doit avoir cet air-là quand elle défie les Carrow et Merlin sait qu'elle aime ça, les défier, son visage peut être pris pour témoin.  
- « Que fais-tu là Zabini ? »

- « J'observe » répond-il, son sourire s'élargissant à la vue de la main de la jeune fille qui tenait fermement sa baguette glissée dans sa poche.  
- « Tu vas me dire que tu observes Zabini ! Je dirais plutôt que tu espionnes, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Il s'esclaffe, rompant le silence qui avait pris ses aises et creusé les visages depuis plusieurs heures :  
- « C'est faux Weasley, tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserai à ça et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas que l'industrie sorcièreinteresse beaucoup les Carrow. »  
Elle s'approche un peu plus, elle le pousse contre l'étagère et lui demande furieuse :  
- « Par Morgane ! Que fais-tu là, alors ? » rugit Ginny  
Il se relève, la fatigue et l'amertume ne vont décidément pas du tout à cette fille. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, à elle, et il luisusurre à l'oreille :  
- « Weasley, tu sais que ce n'est très dangereux ce que vos faites, toi et ta bande d'incompétents . Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et il enchaine. Maintenant, tu es surveillée un moindre faux pas et tu finis dans la gueule du cobra »  
Elle vacille quand elle découvre qu'il est au courant mais finalement elle sourit, elle est une Gryffondor et sa fierté à emporter sur son inquiétude.  
- « Zabini, ne va pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes ? » lui susurre-t-elle en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

* * *

Ce petit jeu, il leur change les idées. Ils oublient que la peur leur tord le ventre et que s'ils se font attraper là, l'un contre l'autre à se murmurer la guerre, les conséquences seront néfastes. Rien que d'y penser, Ginny Frissone. Et elle repense à Lavande Brown qu'elle a libéré des cachots la veille. Au bout d'une semaine de détention, la jolie blonde était épuisée, recroquevillée sur les dalles froides de sa cellule à essayer d'oublier l'odeur collante du sang qui coulait le long de son cou.  
Blaise la serre un peu plus fort et il lui dit :  
- « Maintenant que tu joues à la féroce guerrière, petite Ginny, on va vouloir soit te tuer, soit t'embrasser, soit te ressembler. »  
Le visage de la cadette Weasley se fend d'un large sourire, elle sait que tous les Mangemorts des environs veulent sa peau. Elle devine que de nombreuses premières années veulent s'essayer à la résistance alors qu'ils n'ont même pas conscience de ce qu'ils voudraient affronter. Concernant la seconde partie de la phrase de Blaise, Ginny reste perplexe mais elle chasse son interrogation et lui demande avec un malin plaisir :  
- « Dis-moi Blaise, je te range dans quelles catégories, Trésor ? ». Elle prend son air provocatrice, juste pour essayer. Lui, elle le fait rire. Elle est si juvénile, cette gamine qui s'essaye femme qu'il pourrait la dévorer. Tel un serpent il pourrait l'engloutir tout entière, il veut qu'elle reste avec qu'elle éclaire son sillage pour que plus jamais il ne reste dans l'ombre. Elle le dévisage, elle envisage ses mille réponses. Elle voit son visage aux couleurs de résine noirci. Elle attend une réponse puis finalement, il lui offre le monde :  
- « Je suis l'amant inaccessible, l'ennemi invisible et le sosie prévisible, alors selon ce que tu veux, Amour, tu peux jouer qui tu veux »  
Ginny le prend au mot, elle enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle l'é 'il n'a pas de venin au coin des lèvres, elle l'embrasse.  
Ce soir, ce fut leur thérapie du groupe, leur métaphore animale. S'ils veulent tous l'embrasser, la tuer et lui ressembler, elle prendra le risque de se défendre des ardeurs des hommes. Ce soir, l'oubli les prend tous les deux et ce baiser, le premier qu'elle a posé sur ses lèvres avant de dévorer ses contours à coups de violence amoureuse, il leur permet de devenir amnésique des jours sombres et c'est encore plus efficace que l'alcool et les détours dans les couloirs des jours brillants de nostalgie

* * *

**Je suis définitivement tombée amoureuse des Serpentards, c'est tellement bien d'écrire sur eux car ils sont plein de bosses et de reliefs que l'ont peut exploiter à sa guise, c'est grisant ! ( Petite divagation d'auteur, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas contagieux ^^ ) J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous allez me laisser plein de petits messages ! En tout cas ça me ferait trop plaisir mais bon faut que ça vienne du cœur donc je vais pas vous kidnappez ( enfin ça peut être une solution...Non ! =p )**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, c'était un plaisir pour moi, de vous faire partager ça !**

**Lges **


	3. La taverne

Aujourd'hui c'était Seamus qui s'occupait du ravitaillement, celafaisait à peine deux semaines que nous avions amménagés la salle sur demande et seulement quelques jours où le passage menant à la Tête de sanglier nous était apparu. Évidemmentcomme personne n'avaient réellement les tripes de se dévouer pour sortir, j'entends encore les questionnements de Padma : « mais imaginez, que fait-on si on rencontre des Mangemorts ? »où les plaintes de Lavande « C'est hors de question que je marche pendant Merlin seul sait combien de temps pour déboucher en pleins milieux d'une réunion de racailles ! ». Je ne savais pas comment faisait Seamus pour aimer Lavande ni comment Parvati faisait pour subir sans broncher les répliques dégoulinantes d'intelligences de sa bien-aimée jumelle. J'aimais bien Padma, en général, je l'aimais même un peu trop en fait. C'était dangereux d'aimer en temps de guerre. Alors pour revenir à notre histoire, ces bennets de peureux avaient donc procédé par un tirage au sort avant que Seamus, exaspéré, n'intervienne et mette fin à cette mascarade grossière sculptée par la peur de l'extérieur.  
Étant donné que j'avais un besoin pressant de quitter cette basse-cour grouillant de résistants qui résistaient contre leurs émotions plutôt que contre les sbires de Voldemort je l'ai accompagné. Bon n'allons pas déniger mes camarades de bataille, car ils sont quand même beaucoup plus accueillants et utiles que les autresSerdaigles qui enfermés dans leurs « logique » pensaient impossible la victoire d'Harry face à Voldemort. Après avoir longé pendant d'interminables minutes ce couloir qui semblait n'avoir été fondé que pour nous permettre de passer et de se faire avoir été obligé d'accorder un peu d'attention aux baraquements delavande. Quand on a passé le seuil du tunnel, on a débarquédans la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, comme prévu en fait quoique le doute que tout ceci ne soit qu'un piège m'avait assailli à mi-chemin, qui dégageait une forte odeur de Whisky-Pur-Feu et de sueur. Fait étrange, le bar était vide, seul le barman était présent, nettoyant à coup de baguette les tables imprégnées de graisse et d'alcool. Il ne s'est pas retourné tout de suite à notre apparition, il a fini sa besogne avant de nous faire face et nous demander avec nonchalance :  
- « Vous voulez quoi, les gamins . »  
Il avait dit ça comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on arrive, qu'on débarque et qu'on chamboule tout dans sa petite vie de barman misérable. Le passage derrière nous se referma et je compris qui l'avait prévenue de notre arrivée. Il y avait cette gamine avec ses cheveux blonds et sa belle robe bleue, Je ne posais pas la moindre sur qui elle était. Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle était morte et ça suffisait.  
Le barman nous fixait, ses petits yeux se rétrécissaient un peu plus et je mis enfin le doigt sur ce qui me dérange : sa ressemblance avec Albus Dumbledore. Il devina mon malaise et appuya dessus un peu plus fort en demandant :  
- « Élève de Poudlard hein ? Mon frère était directeur à Poudlard, maintenant il est mort... »  
Il s'interrompit et nous sourit un peu plus, nous dévoilant par la même occasion ses fausses dents, et il reprit, le doigt pointé sur la gamine du tableau :  
- « Elle s'appelait Arianna, elle aussi, elle est morte »  
Je ne savais pas quel était son objectif, nous faire fuir le plus loin d'ici . Nous refiler au Mangemort le plus proche ou nous jeter à la porte pour déclencher le couvre-feu . Aucun élève n'avait osé s'aventurer plus loin dans le tunnel que moi et Seamus, personne n'avait rencontré cet homme, frère de notre directeur alors que lui, loin des regards de tous il nous voyait, il nous voyait hésiter, réfléchir, faire demi-tour puis revenir le lendemain pour repartir aussi sec. Finalement, il n'y a eu aucun effet de surprise.  
Il nous tira une chaise, attrapa une bouteille de Vodka-Boutefeu et la dévissa lentement, la bouteille crissait sur la table de bois élimée. Je regardais Seamus, Seamus me regardait. Le barman nous dévisagea longuement avant de verser le liquide incolore dans deux chopes et de nous les tendre. Si mon camarade Gryffondor porta prudemment la boisson à ses lèvres, moi, en revanche je ne la touchai pas. Abelforth avait saisi la bouteille et la vidait avec application à même la bouteille. Comprenez bien la situation vous-autres : J'étais rentré dans une taverne, illégalement afin de trouver des provisions pour échapper au tyranisme des Mangemorts de l'école et je me retrouvais dans cette même taverne avec un solitaire barman qui se nommait Dumbledore et qui avait décidé de fêter l'arrivée de deux jeunes dans son bar en se saoulant et au passage convertir mon seul camarade de front à l'alcoolisme. Cette situation était tout sauf normal et apparemment, il n'y avait que moi pour réagir :  
- « Mr Dumbledore, je peux vous demander quelque chose . »

- « Tout ce que tu veux bonhomme ! » affirma vigoureusement le vieil homme

- « Nous aimerions de la nourriture s'il vous plaît »  
Il s'esclaffa bruyamment, faisant sursauter Seamus qui visiblement ne tenait pas l'alcool et renversa la moitié de sa chope. Puis le vieillard reprit, un rire dans la gorge :  
- « Il ne vous nourrit plus à Poudlard . »

- « Si, si, monsieur Dumbledore mais avec les temps qui courent... » commençais-je

- « Vous êtes fichus, gamins ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant sa bouteille sur la table et en retirant à Seamus sa vodka.  
Il fit voler le tout dans un évier, d'un coup de baguette et alla chercher de la nourriture dans un grand placard du coté cuisine.  
Le butin que nous offrait ce drôle de personnage dépassait en beaucoup mes attentes, et c'est naturellement que je le remerciai :  
- « Merci, Mr Dubledore ! »  
Il ignora ma prise de parole et planta face à nous deux assiettes de...  
- « Ragouts de chèvre ! à votre place, je mangerais tant que c'est chaud. Froid, c'est encore pire. »  
J'acquiesçai rapidement et engloutissai le plat à la vitesse d'un Nimbus 2000. Une fois notre repas achevé, j'attrapais Seamus par un bras, nos provisions de l'autre, remerciaient chaleureusement le dirigeant de l'obscure taverne et regagnai le trou de portrait. Alors que la jeune Arianna nous abandonnait à la noirceur du tunnel, la voix de l'homme me parvint aux oreilles :  
- « On est tous perdus mais battait vous si vous voulez, sait-on jamais ! Tu'as la confiance d'Abelforth Dumbledore entre les mains, petit ! »  
Je souris même s'il ne me voyait pas et traina Seamus, à moitié endormi dans le chemin sinueux.  
Ma grande question fut : « Comment expliquer aux autres que je ramenais un Seamus complètement ivre avec moi ? » Il me restait encore environ quinze minutes pour trouver une excuse convaincante


	4. Bout de sucre

**Le quatrième OS et le premier que je trouve abouti. Un peu normal, j'adore Daphne ; Blaise et Pansy. Ils ont une psychologie de Serpentard, c'est à croquer.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama**

**Pairing : Daphne/Blaise et Pansy en personnage majeur.**

**Prompt : " Tu veux un morceaux de sucre " me suggère t-il avec sa voix de séducteur ( Made in Finnick Odair dans le tome 2 )**

* * *

**Bout de sucre**

Une tasse est brisée sur le carrelage, tout éparpillée qu'ils sont, ces petits morceaux de porcelaine. La tempête a tout emporté, la vicieuse, elle a foudroyé leurs rêves, elle a exterminé leur vie. Ils se font face, les rescapés. Daphné est pieds nus, c'est à peine si elle sent ses pieds auréoler le beau sol tout blanc immaculé de rouge rosé. Elle le regarde, le dévisage, elle hésite à sortir une cigarette pour faire disparaître son visage derrière un mur de fumée. « Solution de facilitée » qu'elle se dit. Mais après tout c'est sa faute, à lui, si les vents contraires ont embrasé leurs cœurs Il se rapproche en deux foulées, explosant d'un coup de talon, la biche de porcelaine. Cric, Crac, Cric...  
« Daphne ! Daphne ! » il crie. Elle l'entend très bien, il est à deux millimètres de son oreille et pourtant sa tête est remplie de coton. Elle divague, elle titube puis elle la voit, Pansy, qui court vers son amie. Daphne dérape, Pansy la rattrape. À temps.  
« Daphne ! Bordel » crie la jeune fille.  
Daphne sourit, tout va bien, Blaise a disparu, Pansy, elle est revenue de son voyage. Elle sermonne d'ailleurs un peu son amie, c'est qu'elle a pris son temps, la demoiselle.  
« Où tu étais partie Pansy ? Tu sais te faire désirer ! Théo, tu lui as manqué, tu sais ! »  
Étrangement, les bras serrent un peu plus fort Daphne et elle a le temps de voir Théodore passer le seuil du salon.  
« Il était parti avec toi, Pansy ? Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ! »  
Le garçon ne sourit pas. En voilà un qui n'est pas content de rentrer. Il paraît même inquiet.  
« Bah alors Théo ? Tu'en fait une tête ! »  
Tout bouge autour de Daphne, les murs se mélangent entre eux. Le plafond embrasse le sol.  
Sa tête tombe lourdement par terre. Elle voit Théo en bas qui lui fait des grands signes et Pansy qui sourit mièvrement.  
« Qu'est-ce que vos faites sur le plafond vous deux ? »  
Puis elle avise le chandelier à ses côtés et elle se dit que la gravité est vraiment malade aujourd'hui.  
« Je crois que c'est moi qui suit en haut ! »  
Ses pieds cèdent et c'est la tête la première qu'elle voit le monde défiler sous ses yeux avant de se retrouver nez contre terre. Il y a du rouge, du vermeille, du bordeaux.

* * *

Elle se relève, elle veut fuir mais il faut qu'elle prévienne ses amis tout de même :  
« Pansy, Théo ! Attention ! On a la mer rouge dans le salon »  
C'est dingue, non . Daphne se demande qui lui a offert ce cadeau. Il y a trop d'eau, beaucoup trop d'eau qui coulent sur les murs et qui submergent petite Daphne. Elle est collante cette eau, beaucoup trop métallique. Certainement pas de l'eau douce. En plus, elle ne pourra jamais mettre une telle quantité dans un vase. Elle grimace quand le liquide pénètre dans ses narines. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle n'a jamais aimé la plongée. Elle entend des voix.  
« Elle est en apné ! »  
Elle se demande où sont ses camarades. Peut-être se sont-ils transformés en poisson ? Elle imagine Pansy en pieuvre et Théodore en anguille. Elle rit, fort, elle ouvre la bouche en grand et l'eau rougeoyante rentre dans sa gorge. Elle ferme les yeux, crache, tousse et quand elle rouvre les yeux, il n'y a plus d'océan.  
« Elle respire, c'est bon ! »  
Que des petits bouts de tasse sur un sol trop blanc. Elle les referme, drôle de rêve.  
Ses sens sont attaqués, de la fumée qui lui pique les yeux et des hurlements qui sifflent contre ses oreilles. Ses voix elle les connaît.  
Pansy, Théodore, Millicent. Tiens, ils ont invité Millie à la petite fête. Elle n'était pas au courant.  
C'est bizarre, tout de même, ces hurlements et ces éclairs de couleurs.

Elle n'est pas sûre que Blaise soit d'accord que l'on fasse un feu d'artifice dans son salon. Paf ! La belle verte ! Pansy s'est tue.  
« C'est magnifique Pansy ! » Son amie ne répond pas, trop subjuguée par le spectacle sans doute.  
Bleu, rouge, vert. Théo a arrêté de crier. Le silence est presque, il ne manque que Millicent.

Violet, gris. Cri, cri, hurlement. Panique.  
Il n'y a plus de couleurs, la fête est terminée. Daphne rouvre ses yeux.  
De la vaisselle cassée, deux paires de pieds. Daphne rit nerveusement.  
« On a fait les fous, cette nuit, on a tous cassé ! »  
Un pied tressaute et le deuxième s'agite. Puis le corps de Daphne se soulève et son champ de vision se modifie. Tiens, Blaise. Mince, il doit être en colère.  
« Je suis désolée Blaise, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Pansy elle a... »

« Pansy ? » Il répète, il est sourd ou quoi .  
« Oui Pansy avec les feux d'artifice et la mer aussi. Où tu l'as cachée la mer ? Et Pansy et Théo, ils se sont pas fait arrêter, j'espère . Parce que certes on a fait un vacarme mais... »  
Elle a débité ça d'une traite et il attend sceptique de retrouver les mots qui pourront la ramener à la réalité. Le constat est clair, il ne peut pas alors il pousse du bout du pied les débris, aide son amie à se relever, et attrape un morceau intact d'une tasse couleur cerise. Il reprend contenance car chaque mot que Daphne aprononcé depuis plusieurs, chaque mot l'a tué, l'a poignardé alors Blaise colmate comme il peut.

* * *

Avec un bout de tasse, une amante maladive et du sang sur le sol. Elle remarque ces taches sous ses pieds.  
« Dis Blaise, c'était de la peinture qu'on m'a offerte ? j'ai cru que c'était de l'eau ? c'était liquide mais un peu épais en fait. Que je peux être ridicule ! Puis pourquoi m'avoir offert tout ça, ce n'est... »

« Daph' Chérie ! c'est du sang ! » Alors l'amante dégringole, ses genoux touchent terre plus violemment que prévu et là, elle voit ses genoux rougis, ses pieds où sont logés des bouts de céramiques. Le sang a coagulé tout autour. Si Blaise trouve qu'elle ressemble à une noyée, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Personne n'est sorti entier de la guerre et surtout pas les vivants. Il ne lâche pas la tasse, il s'abaisse seulement à son niveau et sourit. Il se rend compte que son sourire est aussi faux que celui de Draco quand il dit aller bien. Quelle belle bande de menteurs que sont les Serpentards, cettefaculté extraordinaire qu'ils ont à se mentir mieux à eux-mêmes qu'aux autres. Fascinant.  
« Tu veux un morceau de sucre ? » lui suggère-t-il avec sa voix de séducteur.  
Daphne sourit, belle menteuse elle aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il l'aime tant.  
Elle envoie valdinguer la tasse, un peu plus ou un peu moins de désordre ils ne sont pas à ça près. Elle crie, elle essaye de crierplus tôt mais c'est un vague gémissement qui sort de sa bouche  
Blaise la sert dans ses bras. Il capture sa bouche et il aimerait pouvoir faire de même avec son coeur mais il sait que rien ne bat sous la poitrine de son amante. Son coeur, elle l'a abandonnée un 2 mai, elle l'a laissé tenir compagnie à ses trois meilleurs amis. Il est à l'abri son coeur, sous la terre fraiche à l'ombre d'un cimetière. N'empeche Blaise aimerait bien le récupérer ce coeur, il aimerait qu'elle redevienne comme avant, cette amie sulfureuse avec qui il grillait des cigarettes en se moquant du monde. Il aimerait qu'elle redevienne cette fille qui savait garder la tête hors de l'eau et qui n'avait rien à prouver à personne, même pas à sa soeur. Elle se rappelle elle aussi de celle fille qui embrassait Blaise, qui faisait glisser ses mains sur son visage et que seul lui comprenait.  
Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. L'amour rend encore plus dépendante que la nicotine.

* * *

Personne ne sort indemne d'une guerre.

« Ils sont morts, tu veux un café Trésor ? »

« Avec un nuage de lait, j'aime oublier. Mais surtout pas de sucre »

Surtout pas eux

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu car j'ai eu qu'une review en 4 chapitres. Ne soyez pas timide, je ne mange pas ^^. Si vous avez des pairings ou des citations à me proposez faites le car je n'ai plus que six prompt en reserve pour l'instant. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ces quatres chapitres, c'est génial ce que vous faites.**

**Bisous Lges !**


End file.
